


Bad Ending, Good Ending

by Yumi_chan_Hamano



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Adrinette, Angst at the beginning, F/M, Happy ending if you read the whole thing, slight Marichat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-24
Updated: 2016-03-24
Packaged: 2018-05-28 20:43:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6344452
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumi_chan_Hamano/pseuds/Yumi_chan_Hamano
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Pick your adventure, do you like an angst filled read or fluffy after the stormy? More details inside! First fanfic for this fandom! Inspired by: http://yumichan216.tumblr.com/post/132238283591/quirkiilogical-hello-miraculers-im-lyrl</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Ending, Good Ending

**Author's Note:**

> I had a lot of trouble coming up with the title of this fic but I think it’s suitable. So basically, this fic is can be read up until a certain point if you like angsty endings. But if you want a happy fluffy ending, read till the end! I hope you enjoy my first fanfiction for Miraculous Ladybug! Inspired by: http://yumichan216.tumblr.com/post/132238283591/quirkiilogical-hello-miraculers-im-lyrl

“A-Adrien!” The blond turned around to see the familiar face of the classmate that sat behind him.

“Marinette,” he called, “What did you need?”

The girl shook her head furiously. She looked up from the ground but quickly returned her gaze back at the grass. “I... I wanted to tell you something!”

“I’m listening,” he said to the flustered girl.

“I-I know this might sound strange... but,” Marinette paused to take a deep breath, “I’m Ladybug and I’ve always liked you Adrien!”

“I know.” The words came out of his mouth without a second thought. The girl in front of him looked at him in shock and confusion. He, on the other hand, was rather calm and composed. “Don’t you think that I would recognize my lady anywhere?”

“Chat?”

“I apologize for not revealing myself earlier but I wanted to respect your wishes.”

“This whole time, you were Chat Noir this whole time...”

“Unfortunately, I cannot accept your feelings at this time.”

“But why not? I-Is Marinette not good enough?”

“No, I’m just waiting for you to accept me for who I am.”

Marinette seemed to have understood or at least respected him as she turned to left. Adrien wanted to embrace her and tell her that they could work something out in the meantime. But it was as if his feet turned to stone, he couldn’t move. Perhaps it was the guilt of turning down the love of his young life.

~ Bad Ending ~

The next day, Marinette avoided eye contact with him. She would duck down and turn her attention elsewhere just to not look at him. He felt sad when she took such measures to avoid him.

Perhaps he really should have said something to her. But every time he tried, the words simply would not come out. He knew what he wants to say to her but he couldn’t do it.  
Adrien walked to his locker to grab his things when he overheard Alya talking about another akuma attack and Marinette had already dashed off to transform. He luckily found the empty classroom and transformed into Chat Noir.

Then everything after began to blur. He arrived first, before Ladybug, and started to fight the akuma. He soon realized that their villain of the day is extremely good at close range attacks and they were gaining the upper hand. If it weren’t for Ladybug coming to his aid, he might have lost one of his theoretical nine lives.

For whatever reason, their opponent was very adamant about fighting the two. The only real damage done so far was to the monumental statue of Ladybug and Chat Noir at the park. But then again, there were no civilians around for them to harass.

Soon the superhero duo was starting to feel the effects of fighting such a drawn-out battle. The two teens were heavily breathing while their opponent hardly broke a sweat. Ladybug had yet to use her lucky charm as the villain gave them no time to use their powers. Chat Noir tried to distract them while Ladybug could use those few moments to call her an item to assist them in battle but the villain was always a step ahead of him.

And one step ahead of him was all the villain needed.

It all happened so fast. He couldn’t even see it coming. But she did and she saved him. At the cost of her life.

~ Bad Ending, Good Ending ~

“Ladybug!” Adrien exclaimed as he sat up. Sweat trickled down the side of his head and his breathing uneven.

“Why so pale? Did your Ladybug reject you in your dream?” Plagg mocked with cheese in his hands.

‘Worse,’ Adrien thought and he looked down at his trembling hands, expecting there to be blood. Everything felt so real. The blood from the back of her head as he held her in his arms, the cackling of the villain. Adrien flopped backwards, allowing his body fall into the cushiony bed as he tried to relax his tense muscles and forget his nightmare.

“I’m Ladybug and I’ve always liked you Adrien!”

Adrien sat right up again, startling Plagg this time.

“Talk about waking the dead. Have you joined the world of the living?” Plagg muttered. Adrien ignored the kwami’s question and got out of bed. He walked into the bathroom and rubbed the sleepiness off his face. He looked up at the mirror and saw Marinette , the face she made when he rejected her.

“Marinette, I...” Adrien could not finish his sentence as she shook her head and vanished, leaving behind his reflection. Plagg was right, he looked kind of pale.

~ Good Ending ~

Adrien managed to drag himself out the door and into his father’s limo, but the thought never left him. The idea of the bright and cheerful Marinette turning rather gloomy was such a weird concept to him.

He didn’t even noticed that they arrived at school until the driver opened the door for Adrien. He stepped out the limo and regretted coming to school already. What if the dream wasn’t a dream? What if he walks into class with Alya sitting alone? Did she know that her best friend was Ladybug?

Adrien was startled when a hand was placed on his shoulder and whipped around to see the startled and confused expression on his best friend’s face turn into a concerned one.

“You okay man?” Nino asked as he retreated his hand.

“Had a bad dream.” He really hoped it was.

“It’s a new day. I’m sure you’ll forget about when we get to class,” Nino comforted. Adrien smiled a little at his best friend’s attempt to cheer him up but he’s sure that seeing Marinette isn’t going to make it easy.

On their way to class, Nino was talking about another musical artist he found on the internet. Adrien tried really hard to focus on the words that Nino was saying but they were drowned out by his own dread.

He felt his heart stop when Nino gripped the doorknob and turned it. But he pushed himself to walk through the doorway and into the classroom. He immediately looked over at the desk usually occupied by the two girls to find it empty.

He held his breath as he sat down in his seat. He pulled his arms over the desk and rested his head on it. He didn’t look it but he was exhausted. Between fighting akumas, night patrols, school, and work, the stress was really taking a toll on him.

If he weren’t so tired, his head would snap up to see who came into the classroom. Instead, he turned his head at the click of the door.

Alya walked in but he couldn’t exactly tell what that expression meant. He repeatedly reminded himself that it was just a dream, a terrible dream. Marinette is going to walk through those doors and life will return to how it is.

Luckily, Marinette fumbled in just a few minutes before their teacher arrived.

Alya pointed out that Marinette looked rather tired as she slumped over the desk, her arms stretched out and head laid upon on the cold wooden desk. But the girl brushed it off and said that she had to scrap herself off her own bed unless she wanted to be late for class. Again. At this point, Adrien had sat up, for much of the burden of his dream had been lifted.

The lecture was slowly drowned out by his own thoughts. Perhaps there was some truth to his dream. Maybe Marinette does have a crush on him. The way how Nino smirks and teases him after he talks to the shy girl was a faint hint. But when she’s talking with other person, or even just Chat Noir, she seems like another person. Someone like Ladybug. Perhaps Marinette is indeed Ladybug...

He managed to push the thought aside long enough to pay attention for the last 20 minutes of class. He’ll just do the reading at home like he does when he misses class for work or akuma attacks.

As he was packing up his stuff, he noticed Marinette and Alya walking out of the class together. He needs to talk to her. That would help clear his mind and not have the idea eating him alive as he ponders.

~ Good Ending ~

Adrien cursed his bad luck as he missed his opportunity to talk with Marinette because of an akuma attack. And how uncannily similar the situation was to his dream.

Before he could reach the female duo, Alya’s phone beeped to let her know the latest akuma attack. Marinette makes a quick excuse before dashing past Adrien. He calmly goes over to his locker, dropped off his bag while sneaking Plagg and a piece of cheese inside his jacket. He walked back into the school in the direction of the library and entered an empty classroom to transform. He slipped out of the building through the window and ran in the direction of the akuma attack, info provided by news feed via Alya’s phone.  
Much to his relief, their opponent this time was not the same as the one in his dream. And Ladybug was holding her ground even without his help.

It was still a tough fight but they managed and won as always.

“Nothing witty left to say?” Ladybug asked and Chat shook his head.

“I’m just really glad you’re safe,” Chat Noir smiled. With a beep, the second last dot on Ladybug’s earring disappeared. He turned to leave, as his ring was left with two paws.  
“Wait!” Ladybug called out as Chat felt a hand wrap around his wrist. He turned his head in confusion but only earned a sweet smile that melted his heart. She tugged gently on his arm, turning him around.

“But my lady, your miraculous...”

“I know I’ve been harsh on you at first, but I finally made up my mind. I’m not going to hide anymore.” With a final beep, Ladybug’s transformation wore off and left standing in her place was no other that Marinette. “I love you, as both Ladybug and Marinette.”

Chat Noir couldn’t help but gawk at her. His lady, Paris’s red clad heroine, Ladybug, was the shy stuttering girl that sat behind him. Hints and clues started to piece together better than when he woke up from his nightmare this morning. He snapped out of his thoughts when his ring beeped and Marinette giggled at his expression as she slipped her red kwami into her purse.

“I’m probably the last person you would expect to be Ladybug,” Marinette said as her gaze was casted to the ground, “And trying to keep up my double life with you flirting with both identities is getting kind of weird. But you seem okay with Marinette so I thought, maybe I should give you a fair chance.”

Chat Noir pulled her into a hug as one of his hands caressed the back of her head while the other arm wrapped around her upper back.

“Thank you.” His ring gave a final beep as his transformation wore off, “for accepting who I am, my lady.”

Marinette tilted her head up to see the secret identity of Chat. Her eyes widen when she stared into the beautiful green eyes as their noses touched. He dropped his hand to her waist, allowing Marinette lean back a bit more to see who he really is.

“A-Adrien? You’re....?”

“I hope you aren’t too disappointed,” Adrien said sheepishly and Marinette bursted out laughing. Adrien pouted and tightened his hold on her, pulling her a little closer. Marinette brought up her arms and placed them over his shoulder, playing with the hair on the back side of his head.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean it that way,” Marinette said and gave one last small laugh. “It’s just that I pushed the other you away in favour of you and then I spent so many months getting over you only to fall for the other you.”

As confusing as that had sounded, he understood why Marinette had such a great laugh. Their eyes met as they shared their first kiss.

When they pulled apart from the short kiss, they noted the flushed look on each other’s face and smiled.

“Ah, Adrien?”

“Yes Marinette?”

“How are we going to get off this tall building without being suspicious?”

“Oh.”


End file.
